


i swear ill always paint you (golden days)

by ironcouer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uni AU, idk what this is, roommate au, strangers to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironcouer/pseuds/ironcouer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungcheol inches his way into jisoo's life, and no matter how much he tries, jisoo can't seem to find anything wrong with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i swear ill always paint you (golden days)

“Remind me why I became a music major.”

“An enduring love of music and creative passion.”

Jisoo leans on the frame of the door while Seungcheol downs a beer with frightening speed. He drops his shoulder bag on the floor right in front of the door, but moves it because he feels guilty. 

“Whatever. I’m going to need a beer within the next 60 seconds.”

“There’s three in the fridge with your name on them,” Seungcheol says, swinging his backpack onto his lap and pulling out a thick wad of handwritten notes.  
Jisoo pulls out a frosty bottle with _Jisoo_ written on masking tape and plastered over the label. “I didn’t know these actually had my name on them.”

“I didn’t want Jeonghan to steal them for his deadly cocktails when he comes over.”

“You know I love you, right?”

Seungcheol smiles and presses an alcoholic kiss to Jisoo’s temple. “Yeah, I know. You should tell me again, though.”

-

It wasn’t a quick process, Jisoo likes to say. Jeonghan is quite proud of the fact that he realized that Seungcheol and Jisoo were dating before they did themselves.  
Seungcheol is in the living room, squished on the too-small couch between piles of technical notes. He’s wearing one of Jisoo’s old service shirts, stretching out everything, and it fills Jisoo with some sort of feeling he can’t and won’t put a name to. It feels good, though. 

“You’re staring,” whispers Jeonghan, loud enough for Seungcheol to hear, and Jisoo leans over to smack him on the shoulder while Seungcheol beams at him. Jisoo should be used to this, these antics, but it still makes him red in the face. Seungcheol makes him feel nervous and schoolboy-ish, a mess of weird nerves that settle comfortably in the pit of his stomach and warm him head to toe. 

Seungcheol once told him that music majors have to stick together, his voice deep and low and full of future suggestions. He had leaned forward onto his knees and kissed him, fingers curled around his neck and in his hair and everywhere, and the feeling rushed into his core, and he’s listened to Seungcheol ever since. 

-

They ended up roommates because everyone in the music department knows each other, and Seungcheol needed a roommate, and Jisoo was tired of living with a roommate who irritated him. Seungcheol attends everyone’s recitals, because that’s the kind of person he is, and he stops Jisoo near the back of the room on his way out. Jisoo is tired, and his fingers hurt, and all he wants to do is take an ice cold shower and drink and fall asleep to slow calming music played by someone that isn’t him. 

“You were really good,” Seungcheol says, smile wide on his face, and Jisoo is absolutely exhausted, but fuck if this isn’t just a little life giving. Seungcheol’s voice is softer and ronder than it is in class, his commanding presence smoothed out. He’s there in athletic shorts and a sweater, and honestly it’s November, but at least he’s not wearing flip flops. 

“Thanks,” Jisoo says, and his words feel empty, but Seungcheol fills the air with his own, and they fit snugly together, the quick snap of a puzzle piece. 

They end up at Jisoo’s apartment, his nitpicky roommate long gone to bed, and they stay talking under the shoddy lightbulb with red cheeks and low voices. Seungcheol mentions that his whole apartment is most likely a fire code violation. 

“What can I do about it?”

“I need a roommate. Live with me.”

Jisoo thinks there has to be an ethical code he’s breaking by agreeing to move in with someone he’ll most likely end up falling in love with. Seungcheol’s eyes shine when he says yes, anyways. 

Ethical codes are for the birds, anyways. 

-

Technically, Seungcheol already had a roommate, which he referred to as his half roommate. He tells Jisoo about this on the drive over in the U-Haul, and it becomes only one of two times Jisoo almost strangles him. Well, three, if you count Kink Exploration Night, but it didn’t turn out well, and Jisoo doesn’t like to talk about it. Seungcheol is still on good terms with EMS officer. Jisoo refuses to think about it. 

His name is Jeonghan, and he’s a business major, and apparently never in the apartment. “I roomed with him and his now boyfriend, and then his boyfriend moved out, and now he’s leaving, and, I like people, I guess.” There are these rare moments where Jisoo sees the faintest hint of shyness in Seungcheol, and it feels like winning. 

Jeonghan is moving his stuff out as Jisoo tries out his key while he finds street parking for the truck. He smiles at Jisoo like he knows something. Maybe it’s just his face. Jisoo makes a firm decision to not read much into it. 

Jeonghan’s boyfriend is helping move Jisoo’s boxes, and by the time Jisoo tries to protest he’s already out of the room. “You don’t need to help me, I’ve got it,” Jisoo says, but Seungcheol laughs over him. “He’s kidding, you’re doing great superstar, and I will pay you.” The boy smiles and says something to Jeonghan, giggling into his shoulder, and they both head down the stairs. 

“Listen,” Seungcheol says, leading Jisoo to his new room, “I only told you about Jeonghan and Mingyu like, twenty minutes ago, so I don’t blame you, but never refuse help from Mingyu. He will have you moved in under two hours. Plus, I have seen things. Dark things. I am paying Mingyu with money and Mingyu is paying me with sweat. I have suffered, Jisoo.”

Jisoo doesn’t probe. There’s things he’s better off not knowing. 

Seungcheol is an oversharer, so he tells him anyways. 

Jisoo is moved in, bed and all, in a hour and a half. He never refuses help from Mingyu again. 

-

The first morning Jisoo wakes up to Seungcheol in his bed, he doesn’t register it. It’s a rare morning when he doesn’t have to be in a practice room before 8 am, so he’s relishing the opportunity. He rolls over and hits an arm, and sleepily wraps it around himself. By the time he realizes what he’s done, he settles into it, because Seungcheol looks so beautiful asleep, and he’s a terrible liar, and he’s too far gone to feel guilty about anything. When he wakes up at 2 pm, Seungcheol is gone, and Jisoo doesn’t say anything. 

Seungcheol, however, is another matter entirely. 

Jisoo’s back is turned, cooking noodles, trying to revive himself after a long night of failed practice, and Seungcheol bursts into the room.

“Jisoo! Hey! I wasn’t sure if you’d be home.” His voice has a nervous lilt to it, and almost sounds like he’s been drinking. Jisoo wishes he was drinking. He makes a mental note to go buy more beer. 

“Yeah,” Jisoo says, not turning around. “It’s been a long day, I wasn’t sure if I was going to make it before midnight.” 

Seungcheol nods. “Music major life is hard. I grabbed beer on the way home if you want some.”

Jisoo turns around and offers him an awkward smile as he reaches for a bottle. “Thanks.”

-

“So, did I freak you out this morning?” Jisoo has finished his al dente noodles and two bottles of beer, and almost chokes on his first sip of the third. “No, I—are you trying to liquor me up before you asked?”

Seungcheol smiles and chugs for a second. “I thought you might be mad at me. Invasion of privacy, shit, you know. We haven’t known each other for that long.” 

Jisoo sighs, and smiles. “No, I didn’t mind. I was kind of surprised, but it’s okay. I don’t mind you invading my privacy, I guess.” _Jisoo. What the ever loving fuck._

Seungcheol laughs. “Listen, I’ll try not to make it a habit. Your room is way closer than mine, and I was so exhausted, and—honestly, your bed is really comfy.”

Jisoo smiles, and his cheeks are red, and if Seungcheol notices, he’ll say he’s buzzed, but he’s not. His alcohol tolerance is through the roof. It takes more than 8 beers to get anything out of him.

“Like I said, I don’t mind.”

Seungcheol said he wouldn’t make it a habit, but he does anyways. 

-

“You guys are literally spooning, he is in your bed more than he is in his own.”

Jisoo doesn’t remember inviting Jeonghan to sit on his couch and give him life advice, yet here he is. Mingyu sits next to him, laughing at something on his phone, completely tuned out of the conversation. 

“Also, your alcohol shelf is atrocious.”

“We don’t have an alcohol shelf.”

“Exactly, get an alcohol shelf. Mingyu’s a lightweight, but at least he’s putting in an effort.”

Mingyu smiles. Maybe he’s not completely tuned out.

“Anyways, make it official, or make him sleep in his own bed. Or at least do more than sleeping.”

Jisoo rolls his eyes. “Why do you care, anyways. You’re getting some, regardless.”

Mingyu leans forward. “First of all, I am not ‘getting some’. Secondly, I would fight you, but I want coffee.” He plants a kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek, and Jeonghan calls out some complicated coffee order before Mingyu slips out the door, slamming it only slightly. 

“This sexlessness is really making you cranky.” Jeonghan walks over to the fridge and pulls out an alcoholic cider. “Jesus, anything stronger than 10%? Christ.” He still drinks it. 

“Again,” Jisoo sighs, “why is that even slightly your problem?”

Jeonghan, in between sips, says, “Who do you think he complains to when the person he shares his bed with the majority of the time is too shy to say what he wants?”

“He complains about that to you?’

Jeonghan squeezes the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “I swear, you are going to need to buy some real alcohol before I am inebriated enough to have that conversation.” 

-

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Jisoo is in the bedroom, and it’s a loud shout that reverberates throughout the apartment. It doesn’t sound angry, just inquisitive, the same tone that Seungcheol uses when he needs to remind Jisoo to buy milk when he’s halfway out the door. 

Jisoo comes out the door to a sweaty Seungcheol standing in the middle of the living room, chewing on his fingernails. 

“I know Jeonghan talked to you. You didn’t deny anything, you didn’t say anything. Are you that polite?”

“Did you run here?”

“Jisoo, seriously.”

Jisoo can’t think properly. He’s babbling. “Are you exercising? It’s really cold outside and you’re always wearing those stupid athletic shorts, you’re going to freeze.”

“Jisoo.”

“What am I supposed to say? I was hoping I hadn’t been so obvious. I was hoping it would pass but you can’t sleep in my bed and keep being lovely and ridiculous and loud and talented without expecting me to fall in love with you.” 

Seungcheol walks toward him, with an unreadable smile on his face. 

“What?”

“I’m trying to figure out what you’re not saying.”

“That I’ve liked you ever since you came to my recital and you’re not looking if you thought any different.”

Seungcheol smiled. “There’s the ticket,” he says weakly, and lets himself get pulled to the floor for a kiss. 

“You didn’t have to shout about it, dude,” Jisoo says, wiping baby whisps of Seungcheol’s hair away from his forehead and kissing him forehead, lips, nose, lips again.

Seungcheol smiles. “I get the job done, don’t I?”

-

“We’re going to be late,” Jisoo pops his head into Jeonghan’s room, and Jeonghan shouts from inside his closet, “I literally just finished a three hour econ exam, Cheol is lucky I’m going to his recital, so you can bite me!”

Mingyu peeps his head around the corner. “He likes you, I swear.”

Jisoo knows he is being tested. 

There’s a popping noise on Jisoo’s phone, and he pulls it out of his bag. 

_From: Seungcheol_  
7:56 Can’t wait to see you. I’m sixth in line, so feel free to be late.  
7:58 Read: Jeonghan can make you late and I won’t kill him.  
8:01 I’m singing something for you 

_From: Jisoo  
8:04 That’s really cheesy _

_From: Seungcheol  
8:05 You love that shit_

_From: Jisoo  
8:07 Get back to your recital_

“Jeonghan,” Jisoo calls from the living room, “if you make me miss my boyfriend being cheesy I will not forgive you.”

Jeonghan waddles out of his room with pants half off and a jacket strung around his neck. “Fucktruck, I am the reason you have a boyfriend, so let’s stop that talk right now. Plus,” he says, pulling up his pants, “I’m completely ready.”

“You don’t have a shirt on,” Mingyu notes. 

“What else is a five minute car ride for? Come on, Jisoo, we’ll be late.”

Jisoo wants to say he hates his life, but that really couldn’t even come close to the truth.

-

He waits until they get home to say anything. They’re cuddled into Jisoo’s bed, the closest they can be, and their foreheads rub. “You were really good,” Jisoo says, mocking. 

Seungcheol laughs. “I can’t believe that’s the first thing I ever said to you.”

“Well, it worked,” Jisoo says, laughing. 

It’s quiet for a moment, except for Seungcheol’s legs rustling. 

“But really…you were really good.”

“Thank you,” Seungcheol says reverently, pulling Jisoo closer, flush against his chest.

There is some point, when Jisoo’s spare pillow becomes Seungcheol’s pillow, when sides of the bed become belongings, when Jisoo can tell the difference between his sad and happy sighs, stress singing and happy singing, and best of all, he can tell when Seungcheol is perfectly happy. He thinks it’s that obvious to Seungcheol, when he’s content to be wrapped up in silence and his white down comforter and Seuncheol’s arms, that this is the best place to be. 

He’s been wrong before, though, so he reminds Seungcheol. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is an absolute clusterfuck of all my cheolsoo emotions, thank you for reading i appreciate u ;;


End file.
